


i got a boy

by johnsolyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, yusol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsolyuta/pseuds/johnsolyuta
Summary: yuta uses hansol as an excuse to get out of trouble when he's caught movie hopping





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yusol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusol/gifts).



> for my cutest yusol mutual, mey ღ

In a different city than his own, Yuta didn't know a lot of people. During the week he was occupied with classes and studying but on the weekend, he didn't have much to do in his free time. He hadn't made many friends in his new environment - in classes he focused on the work rather than the people around him. Sometimes he wishes he was more social with his classmates, especially when he's bored and lonely, but his straight A's are motivation to keep things how they were. The friends he had made were often busy with studying or their own personal lives. Yuta didn't wanna bother them, so he often went out on his own. His favorite thing to do when he had free time was to movie hop. He did this a lot back home with his friends, so he's got the hang of it.

Yuta had already seen parts of three movies, leaving when they started to get boring. The horror movie he was currently watching seemed exactly like every other one he'd seen. Why are they still making horror movies about the paranormal again? All the good plots have been used, they're just wasting time and money. Yuta decided to check out the romcom they were playing in the next theater over - you can never go wrong with a romcom.

His plan was going as smoothly as it usually does but his biggest fear struck when he was confronted by a theater personnel as he walked into the romcom. "You do know that you can get in a lot of trouble for movie hopping, right?" The woman raised her eyebrows accusingly. Little did she know that Yuta had a hopeful plan up his sleeve.

"Well, I'm not movie hopping. I'm just looking for a friend." Yuta stated but when she continued to look at him like he was some con artist, he had to act on his statement. He hurried further into the movie theater, scanning the seats for someone to help him get out of trouble, and settling on some dark brown haired boy who couldn't look any less interested in the movie. When Yuta pulled him out of his seat, saying "C'mon, Johnny's waiting for us outside," loud enough for the movie personnel to hear (along with most the theater, probably), the stranger obligated and followed Yuta.

"Please play along." Yuta whispered to the tall stranger as they walked back to the worker, a smug smile on Yuta's face. The worker's facial expression didn't budge an inch and she looked between the two suspiciously.

"Johnny's waiting for us? We better get going then." The stranger Yuta dragged into his mess played along and Yuta couldn't be more relieved. The two walked out, the worker hot on their tail, following them out to make sure they weren't going to try to sneak into another movie.

Once out, Yuta got a good look at the guy who helped him. The guy was very handsome and staring at Yuta waiting for an explanation. "I'm so sorry about that - I'm Yuta, by the way."

"I'm Hansol," The guy cracked a small smile. "What were you doing in there? And who's Johnny?"

Yuta grabbed at the back of his own neck, embarrassed to tell the guy the truth. "I was movie hopping and the movie personnel found out so I had to think of some excuse fast. Sorry for ruining your movie, can I make it up to you or something?" Yuta said quickly, glancing up at Hansol after he finished to see if he was mad at him.

"It's fine. My friends dragged me along to their movie date - I wanted to leave anyway." Hansol's smile was enough for Yuta to know he wasn't mad. After a moment of silence, Hansol spoke up again. "I could definitely go for a drink, though."

Maybe after all this, Yuta will have made a friend. They walked to a bar a few blocks from the theater, getting to know each other along the way (in which they realized they had a lot in common). Although Yuta had just met Hansol, the others laugh made Yuta feel warm.

A drink turned into a few and by the end of the night, the two felt like they had known each other for years. "I'm sorry we had to meet that way. I promise I'm not always being a hooligan."

Hansol giggled at Yuta's words, in which Yuta's intoxicated state couldn't hold back the smile and slight blush from the heavenly sound. "It'll be a funny story to tell later on, though." Hansol implying he wanted to see Yuta again made the other so incredibly happy.

That night before they went their separate ways, the two exchanged numbers and promised to talk tomorrow. However, when Yuta got home, he got a call from Hansol and they ended up talking for hours, eventually falling asleep on the phone with each other. They met up at a cafe not far from campus the next day, both slightly hung over. With how much they talked last night, they still didn't run out of things to talk about.

It quickly became a thing that they meet up at the cafe everyday after that and when they were both too busy with their days, they at least made time to chat on the phone and tell the other how their days went.

As the weeks went on, Yuta also couldn't deny his very obvious feelings for the other. It was also very obvious that Hansol had some kind of feelings for Yuta too, as one time he accidentally called their meet up at the cafe a "date" without realizing, and Yuta didn't bother to correct him. He was just happy there was that chance.

Yuta wasn't lonely anymore.


End file.
